The Puffs
by Macklemoose
Summary: Artemis and Apolla were born a few days ago. Their father decided to, well, try and make a boy. Which leads to success. But the explosion that happened after he 'accidentally' added Chemical X sent him to a different dimension. Out of the 100 there are in the universe. So with the help of Anthoney, Artemis and Apolla go off to find Professor Smith.
1. Time To Get All The Way Up

**Well this was unexpected. I had no intention on doing anything related to what I'm doing now. I was high off ****_CrazySexyCool_** **so I guess that's my excuse. I love me some TLC. But enough about me. I wrote this like a few months ago and the concept came 4 years ago. It's basically an ongoing thing. Like a habit. I keep coming back to this. So yeah. Enjoy?**

* * *

**Artemis. POV:**

I woke up to a very, very horrible sound. It got my ears to ring and trust me, if something gets my ears ringing then something or someone is going to get a dent in them. But that's not what I do. I'm a rational young lady who should only answer when spoken to or invited into a conversation. Right? I don't know, but I think so. This new alarm clock Dad got Apolla and I are horrible little things. And I heard about a thing called daylight savings so it would be a pain to try and change the time on this thing.

I can see it's bothering my sister as well. She's tossing and turning, trying to go back to sleep I presume, knowing that we start 7th grade today. I don't understand us going to that grade so early in life, seeing that we were born yesterday. Apolla's going to be quite a handful (Just yesterday she asked what water was). But what she lacks in smarts, she gains in beauty. Her long, almond scented, dark brown hair falls above her waist, complementing her caramel skin tone. Her cardinal eyes are intimidating but also shows sympathy. I, however, am a little darker than her. My dark, curly, brown hair falls above my thighs and my narrow cerulean eyes show more affection than sympathy. She's the sun and I'm the moon, but we wouldn't have it any other way.

"What time is it Artie?" she groaned. She gave me that name because she said it was a better and cooler way to say my birth one.

"Like, 6:55." I answered. This is the first time we've waken up early but I don't mind. I know it's for education purposes and it dosen't hurt to get bags under eyes, but Apolla hates it. She values sleep more than a fat kid values Dutch chocolate cake. "This is stupid! Waking up early in the morning for something as dumb as school isn't worth bags under my eyes." she whined said. One-hundred and eighty more days of this whining and complaining is going to kill me.

"The early bird catches the worm." I laughed.

"Well this bird is staying in the nest." she countered.

I got out of my bed and walked over to our closed window. There were little to no clouds in the sky and it had a hint of grey in it. This morning was calm. Peaceful even. The birds were chirping, the squirrels were roaming. Cars were of course passing but I blocked the sound out with a different one. A little stream that leads into a pond a couple miles away just added to the scene I was looking at. The grass shiny with dew, the sun making the sun glisten, and the creatures of the woods stepping on sticks and twigs far away. This was perfect. No, this is perfect.

"Are you going to just sit there and gawk or are you going to get ready for our first day of school?" Apolla asked. All perfect things come to an end don't they? I sighed, turned to the closet and picked out a cerulean tie, white button down, a plaid skirt, and cerulean vest. "You ready for today?" I asked her. "Maybe and maybe not." she answered with a smirk. Hoop earrings, leather jacket, cardinal tee, and black jeans. And like always, she was wearing her sun amulet around her neck. I have the same one but of the crescent moon.

"Ready!?" she asked with eagerness in her voice.

"I'm game if you are." I replied. One-hundred and eighty days of this. One-hundred and eighty days I'm looking forward to.

"Oh and by the way," she turned to me. "Maybe we could get the old man to allow us to get to that stream you're so in love with." Now I'm stunned. How could she- "Know?" she finished my thought. "Sis, I have telepathy you know." And I have telekinesis, I'm stupider than I thought to forget something as simple as that.

* * *

"Now remember to be well behaved. And don't use your special gifts, ok." he told us for the eighteenth time since we got in the car. It was a nice ride from Pokey Oaks South to Pokey Oaks North. The ride wasn't noisy or bumpy at all. But here I stand, next to my sister (who's trying not to break into a cold sweat) and on cracked pavement. If I had a mother her back would be broken.

The school building was nice enough. It was tan and grey with tons of rectangular windows. The flag stood in the middle of a grassy oval, which was covered in tulips, violets and daisies. There's a fountain on the left field in the front yard. By the looks if it, the waters fresh. I turned my head to tell Dad a goodbye but the professor was already turning the corner of an old Shell.

"C'mon Artie, we're going to be late!" she took her hand in mine and we bounded towards the dark red double doors. Time to get this over with.

* * *

**I DON DID IT. What did I do? Meh. Anyway I might be back. Just might. Might. So bye!**


	2. 5

**So I wrote this like in October. And I just finish. Seriously, the procrastination and struggle is real. But I got by. This is short. And I'm sorry for that. It got a little random and crazy so I had to stop. The next one will be at least a little longer. I swear. Now, somebody pops up in this. I'm not gonna say who, but she's my favorite character in the whole CN Universe. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Apolla's POV:**

The school wasn't what I expected at all. I thought it would be full of life. But all I see are sleepy seven and twelve year olds complaining about yesterday's assignments. I guess it gets more lively after lunch. I hope. I don't want school to be a drag. The walls are panted a tannish-grayish color. This school must be old considering all the cracks in the tile. "Where are we going?" I asked my sister."To the main office I suppose." she turned and answered. The halls were empty and all the lockers were shut. Except one.

You couldn't see the girls face but she was wearing white tennis shoes. She must've been wearing shorts under the blue hoodie she was wearing. It was styled to where her zipper stopped at her abdomen and she had a long black braid that went down to her calves. Curiosity got the best of me and instead of turning the hallway corner, I made my way to her locker.

"Hello, who are you?" I asked. She closed the grey locker and turned to face me. Her eyes were hidden by her enormous red cap."I'm Abby Lincoln, you can call me 5." she answered in a beautiful raspy voice. Her lips were glossed, nails polished white, and she accessorized with golden hoops."Who are you? I've never seen you here before." she asked with worry on her face. Did she think there was someone out to get her? Did she expect that I was that someone?

"I'm new here. My sister and I are starting 7th today." my confidence is really annoying. "That's great! I hope I see you around." And with that, she was gone. At least I know one person right? Well, kind of know.

Is it weird that I feel like someone's watching? "Are you coming?" Yeah I was right. It was Artemis. And by the way she's looking at me I know something's wrong. "Let me guess. Follow the leader?" I ask. She nods. That little bejuan nodded at me. "I don't like your attitude." I say. "I don't like you." She retaliates. It's silent now. I know she doesn't mean. I'm just waiting for her to break the ice. We're just standing. I know for a fact it's killing, cause we're already late. Like 5 minuets late.

"Let's go." She sighs.

* * *

**I told you it was short. Very short. Oh and the girls and the Professor are African American. If you didn't know. That's it for me. Bye bye bye. Hehe NSNYC reference.**


	3. Sharkiesha

**Heya! I'm back. This proves I have no life. I wrote this whole thing today. No joke. In this we meet a boy and his imaginary friend. That's right. And also the next chapter is the chapter of which the accident occurs. K, see you at the end.**

* * *

**Artemis' POV:**

It's noisy in here. Very, very noisy. I don't like this period. The only thing good about this is the fact that I get to eat. But I don't know what this is. It looks like refried beans, yet, it's cold and mushy. That's basically all that's on this plate that catches my eye. Though I think the mashed potatoes moved a little. "I guess you're not eating." I looked up and there he was. A boy. With a red shirt over a long sleeved white undershirt. He's smiling at me. A wholehearted smile. It's…creepy. Very.

"May I sit?" he asks. "Only if you're nice." I tease. He's still smiling. He must really want to talk to me. "Then it's a good thing I am."

Why did he have to sit next to me? And what's with the backpack he's got on? It's lunch. "I'm Mac by the way. Who're you? I've never seen you here before. Have you seen Bloo anywhere?" He must talk a lot. "I'm Artemis. And I have no idea what or who you're talking about." I grabbed my fork. And took a mouthful of the brown mushy substance.

* * *

I woke to a bright light. Where am I? I looked to the left and I saw a window. The whole city of Townsville in the distance behind Pokey Oaks. I looked to my right. There sat in a metal chair was my sister. "Hey." she greets. "You've been out since, like lunch." she smiles. My eyes widen. "What do you mean 'I've been out'?" She seems amused I would totally-nope not going to do it. "Artie, you weren't supposed to eat that chiz. Like, it gave you serious food poisoning. As soon as you ate it you passed the hell out." she laughed. "It was hilarious." The door opened. Mac was walking in with a little blue thing. It wasn't little per say but it was smaller than him. "Oh loook Mac. It's your girlfriend. She finally woke up!" it said. Well at least I now know it's a he. "She's not my girlfriend." he blushed.

"Well she must be somethin', seeing as you have been here since 11!"

"Jealous much."

"Youuu wish!"

He walked over to me and handed me a bag. "Here. Since you apparently missed lunch." It was a burger. With cheese. And pickles. "Thanks." I smile. "By the way this is Bloo." He points.

"Hey." I offer my hand.

"Whatever."

"He's my imaginary friend." he explains. Oh. Why would his mind make that? How did his mind make something remotely like that. "Well I gotta go, Frankie's waiting." I wave, he waves. Everyone waves except Bloo. He's a rude person. "Come on, let's go." Apolla gets up and opens the window. "Why, we have to get to class." She shakes her head. "Nope. School ended an hour ago. I told the Professor that we'll fly home. And don't do the wide eyes. I think the readers don't like the wide eyes." I look at her with confusion. "What readers? This isn't a book." she winks at me. "Come on let's fly!" she jumps. Here we go.

* * *

"Do you here anything?"

"No. Do you?"

"I hear two girls in a fight."

"Who?"

"I think one of their names is Sharkiesha."

"I guess the girl wasn't ready." The clouds are all around. The sun is shining and the birds are singing. And the stream is still flowing.

* * *

**Hey. I thought this would be longer than it would be. But it isn't. Oh well. I did my best. Bye y'all! Wait. The next chapter will contain both the Professor's and Anthoney's POV. Now bye.**


	4. The Incident

**Like I said. No life**

* * *

**Professor's POV: **

I wait for the smoke to clear before I add the hexes. This boy will bear magic. But I haven't the slightest idea whether he's going to be this planet's downfall or it's guardian. If the power of dark Azarath will take over or the light of morphix will cancel the dark energy out. Either way I'll love. Like I know I love the girls. I'm no sorcerer but Trigon taught me a few things when I was at his beck and call. Back when I was very much in love with him. But I left. And took some of the books one of his children would have. I wonder if he gave the ones I left to one of them. If he found one to give them to. The man has so many that I lost count. More sons than he had daughters.

I'm starting to sweat now. I think it's the hexes making hellfire. God, there's so much heat. I'll have to open a window. But the smoke might get out in the air. And who know how dangerous that'll be. So it's best to suffer through this.

Where's the Chemical X? I thought it was next to the books. It should have been there. That last it would be is-the refrigerator. I'm such an idiot to forget something like that. I need it to cool down after I made it.

**Artemis' POV:**

"We should head home."

"Yeah, it's almost late noon."

"Where's home?" I ask. She points downward towards the northwest. "C'mon, let us be in our merry way."

"Don't say those words."

I giggle.

**Professor's POV:**

Ok I've gotten the X. Now I need to spill one thirds a drop of it to make a single entity. This will take a minute. Maybe an hour. Woah, the smoke is suffocating down here. I can't even think straight. The air is too…too… too pollut-ed. God. My lungs must be taking serious damage from this. This is a demonic supernatural occurrence happening on my body. I'll have Gwen help me later. Maybe Demongo. This might be an essence that's soul was bound into the hexes that I just cast.

I feel like I'm gonna faint. I might lose conscientiousness right now. I have to add the it before then. Just a tiny drop. A tiny little drop. A…dro-p. 4x6=n, abcdefc hij72401. Trigon. _Boom._

**Anthoney's POV:**

"Hello? Anyone there?"

* * *

**Don't go chasin' waterfalls. Please stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're used too. I know that you're gonna have it your way or nothin' at all, but I think you're movin' too fast. I might do more chapters today. I have no idea. I didn't even think I'd get this far today.**

**Songs referenced:**

_**"The man had so many kids that I lost count, more sons than he had daughters."**_

**-Keke Palmer 'Music Box'**

**_First three sentences of the Author's Note._**

**-TLC 'Waterfalls'**


End file.
